1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems and methods for detecting duplication of message payloads within networked systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to automated duplicate message content detection.
2. Related Art
Application layer messages are typically communicated within networked systems by encapsulating message content associated with the application layer messages within a wrapper, such as a data packet. A data packet may have a header and other overhead information associated with message routing and processing by network layers other than the application layer that either generates or processes the encapsulated message content. The message content may be divided into multiple data packets/messages for transmission. The message content portion of a particular message or packet is often referred to as a “payload” of the respective message or packet. Messages may be distinguished at the network layers by differences in their header and other overhead information, such as message sequence numbers and other characteristics. The message sequence numbers and other characteristics are designed to allow acknowledgements of data packet communication between various nodes within a given network system and to guarantee delivery of each data packet.